


carrots

by aspenxlor



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxlor/pseuds/aspenxlor
Summary: Anne Shirley loved the idea of soulmates. The idea that there are two people out there in the world specifically made and crafted for one another. Someone who would love you for eternity, not just because they had to, but because they do love you.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	carrots

Anne Shirley loved the idea of soulmates. The idea that there are two people out there in the world specifically made and crafted for one another. Someone who would love you for eternity, not just because they had to, but because they do love you. It was the most romantical of moments. Of course, however, she was quite nervous too. The other girls at the orphanage always told her she would never find her soulmate, or they wouldn’t want her. Or even worse, she didn’t even have one, for no one could love the gross, ugly Anne Shirley.

Anne’s first day at school was a rollercoaster of events. First, she was overwhelmed by Diana trying to fill her in on the ins and outs of the school along with the gossip and social rules of the Avonlea schoolhouse. Then, they saw Mr. Philips, their teacher, and Prissy Andrews, an older student, having intimate relations in the storage room. By the time they got into the schoolhouse, Anne was already overwhelmed by all the new information. She then met Moody Spergoun, who she thought was just telling her he was feeling down, and Charlie Sloan, a nice, quiet boy. Anne thought they were both very nice boys, but Diana had said they were “ridiculous” so Anne thought so too now. After that, Diana introduced Anne to her friends, Jane Andrews, whose sister was Prissy, the girl with the teacher, Ruby Gillis, Tillie Boulter, and finally Josie Pye. Ruby, Tilly, and Jane all seemed sweet, but Josie Pye was horrible. It was like Anne was back at the orphanage all over again. Josie made fun of her dress, her hair, and even her love of reading. Apparently Josie didn’t like it when Anne used big, imaginative words. Not to mention, at lunch, the girls had all heard about Prissy and Mr. Andrews and asked Anne about “the mouse” but when she told them all about Mrs. Hammond, they walked away with Josie, saying they “wouldn’t eat with dirty trash”. As for the school part, Anne thought she would be at the same level as the rest of the class, having read everything the orphanage had to offer, but it turned out she wasn’t so lucky. She had barely any knowledge of math or science of any sort, so when she got home from school that first day, Anne spend hours on end learning every type of math she could. She taught herself long division and used her book to try to catch up on what they had learned in class that day. 

Anne was confident her second day would go better than her first. Diana had told her the day before that Gilbert Blythe was to be there today, that he was apparently “dreamy” but Ruby had liked him for 3 years, so she had dibs. Anne’s mind wasn't even near boys, much less Gilbert Blythe, who she thought was not dreamy in the slightest, she thought he was rude and very much ridiculous. 

She was trying to pay attention to every word Mr. Phillips said, trying to understand everything he said when she felt a piece of paper hit her table. She knew it had come from Gilbert because his seat was directly across the aisle from her’s. She ignored it, but when he threw another piece, she could feel anger bubbling up inside her. Couldn’t he see she was trying to focus? Her eyes flickered over to him and she saw his hazel eyes staring right back at her. Creep, she thought. That’s when he stood up and crept across the short distance to Anne’s seat with an apple. She tried to keep her eyes away from him, hoping he would go away. Instead, he set the apple down next to her slate. Other people were starting to draw their eyes away from the lesson to look at the intriguing scene in the middle of the classroom. Anne could feel her cheeks burning and turning as red as her hair. Her hair. Gilbert’s eyes flickered to Anne’s hair and he did the worst thing imaginable to Anne; he reached up, grabbed one of her braids, and yanked on it, saying, “carrots!” 

Anne had had it with this boy. She grabbed her slate with her right hand and in one swift motion, she whacked Gilbert Blythe across the face and yelled, “I’m not talking to you!” As soon as she had done it she regretted it, for every pair of eyes in the small classroom was on her.

Since then, Anne and Gilbert had agreed to become friends, or at least made a T-R-U-C-E. But Anne’s 16 birthday was tomorrow and she was tremendously anxious. Her worst nightmare could be coming true within a few hours. She started pacing around her room racking her brain for every worst-case scenario she could possibly fathom, so much that she tired herself out enough to go to sleep. She kneeled down to say her prayers, praying for a good soulmate and to find them soon. Anne crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Anne had a magical dream that night. She dreamed of mighty kingdoms and her of course as princess Cordelia, surrounded by friends and love. She dreamed of her, or princess Cordelia’s more of for that matter, wedding. It was elegant and wonderful and truly everything Anne could dream of. There were candles lit all around, extraordinary bouquets of flowers surrounding the castle, and a beautiful red carpet leading up to the front. Anne looked at herself in the mirror, for once, she truly felt beautiful, she had her true red hair, unlike the raven locks she usually wore in her dreams. And her dress, oh it was majestic, there was lace and intricate designs that had to have taken days and Anne really felt that everything was perfect. She heard the organ start to play and looked to her left to see Matthew, arm outstretched for Anne to grab onto, and together, they walked down the aisle. 

Anne couldn’t clearly see the face of her prince, but she could tell he was dashingly handsome. He had beautiful curly dark brown hair and wide shoulders and was honestly the man of Anne’s dreams. He began to turn his head and-

“Anne! You have school!” Marilla yelled up the stairs. 

Anne groaned from her bed, but she felt a tingling at her wrist. How had she forgotten, she’s 16! She could know who her soulmate is in seconds. Anne had never been more afraid of anything in her entire life. Not Ms. or Mr. Hammond or anyone at the orphanage. No, this was the most utterly terrifying moment of Anne’s life. 

She shut her eyes tight and very slowly turned her wrist over. Anne peeked out eye but the other quickly widened when she saw one single word written across her wrist.

“Carrots”

**Author's Note:**

> so..thats chapter one lemme know what you think  
> also i suck at updating so im gonna apologize in advance  
> and im an attention whore so please leave some kudos and comments thanksssss


End file.
